1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to weatherproof bulkhead mounts used for communication equipment that is located in an outdoor environment and/or exposed to environmental conditions.
2. Description of the Background Art
Weatherproof bulkhead mounts used in the communications industry for communication equipment located in outdoor environments are generally known. Such weatherproof bulkhead mounts generally include sockets providing connections to the inside of a weatherproof, sealed enclosure. These sockets are used for, inter alia, pre-shipment testing of the communications equipment and/or for updating software stored and used in the communications equipment. However, once the communication equipment(s) is installed in the field, the sockets are rarely, if ever, used. Such sockets can be considered “inactive” (or “dumb”) components in the sense that the sockets must be connected to other equipment to effect the purpose for which they have been installed. Such sockets do not actively participate in the function of the communications equipment once the equipment is installed in the field.
Because the sockets are generally not used once the communications equipment has been installed in the field, the cover for the weatherproof bulkhead mount containing the sockets generally does not have a cover that provides for ease of opening and closing of the weatherproof bulkhead mount. This is especially true given the bulky, electrically-protective clothing worn by workers when installing or repairing the communications equipment, especially gloves. In particular, the clothes worn by workers when installing or repairing the communications equipment do not provide for a great deal of “fine motor” ability.
Stationary or fixed location communication equipment that contains a cellular network modem may require a Subscriber Identity Module card (i.e., a SIM card). The socket for this replaceable card is usually located inside of the weatherproof, sealed enclosure. The enclosure is provided as a weatherproof and sealed enclosure so as to meet the requirements of reference standards, such as NEMA 4 or IP 67 standards.
The location of the SIM card inside the weatherproof, sealed enclosure presents some problems. First, a cellular modem is required to be activated on a cellular network at, or prior to, the time of manufacture but, in any event, prior to shipping and installation of the weatherproof, sealed enclosure. This limits flexibility in the manufacture and/or delivery of the weatherproof, sealed enclosure to the customer(s). Second, if the customer chooses a particular cellular network carrier or decides to change the cellular network carrier, this requires the disassembly of the weatherproof, sealed enclosure to replace an internally located SIM card. This can be time-consuming, as well as potentially compromising the ability of the enclosure to meet the reference, such NEMA 4 and IP 67 standards once re-assembled.
Thus, a need exists to provide greater flexibility, for both the manufacturer and customer(s) of the communication equipment, for the possibility of activating the cellular modem on a cellular network after manufacture, shipping and/or installation of the communication equipment in the field.
A need also exists to provide flexibility to a customer of the communication equipment to change or choose the cellular network carrier without disassembly of the waterproof, sealed enclosure and/or to replace an internally located SIM card.
These and other needs are met by the weatherproof bulkhead mount of the present disclosure that includes a socket (or “connector”; in the present disclosure “socket” and “connector” are used interchangeably) for an “active” component. As used herein, the term “active” component means a component that is installed in or associated with the socket and actively participates in the function of the communication equipment. Preferably, the “active” component is a SIM card that is located in a convenient location on the surface of the weatherproof, sealed enclosure.